Thoughts Afterlife
by Warden Freeman
Summary: When Agatha falls back into her eternal sleep, she starts to think about what she really wants from her ghostly life. Light Norgatha.
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts Afterlife: Part 1**

**Written by Warden Freeman**

***This takes place right after the movie when Agatha goes to sleep under the tree next to Norman.***

After all the events that happened today finally started to settle, Agatha began to feel drowsy. She leaned her head against Norman's warm body, closed her eyes, and drifted off into another deep sleep.

Inside her headspace, Agatha had a lot of time to think. This boy who had told her that story, actually gave her the chance for a happy ending. At least that's what she chose and wanted to keep. She decided that she no longer needed to leave her eternal rest to terrorize the people who had done her wrong. She could stay inside her mind and never have to exit. But inside, she still felt something. No longer hatred, but another more painful feeling. It was longing. Now that Agatha was finally alone, she no longer felt that she wanted to be. And inner mixing with her desire to cease being alone, was another emotion that grew in her the more she thought about it. That boy… Norman his name was… She… liked him. Not only that, but she didn't want to stay alone forever if that meant never seeing him again. He was the only one who could really talk with her and she felt like he understood her. He said that they had a lot in common and he was right. He was also alone and felt as if no one could understand him, just like Agatha. She thought of all the kind things he said and started to feel herself getting choked up.

"No. I'm… I'm not going to cry." She said out loud. Instead, Agatha prepped herself to use her magic and leave her ghostly state. She strained her body and tried to shake the tiredness out from her soul. Light began to shine from her fingertips and she felt her whole presence evaporate from the unconscious room she was trapped in. Soon, the light invaded her entire body and she burst from the otherworldliness.

When she woke up, she found herself in the middle of the very woods she used to play in a child. She recognized each individual landmark as spots where her imagination took over the real world. Agatha smiled in remembrance and walked through the familiar brush to get to her favorite tree. Past gnarled bushes and clumped together twigs she found it. The spot where all her dreams took place. With it's long, blooming branches, the tree seem almost inviting her back to her spot of resting. Agatha quickly made her way through the pale grass and stood in front of the massive tree. She placed her hands almost lovingly on it and slid her back against it to sit down. There she thought about how she was going to find Norman again. She had no idea where he lived, if he could find this tree again, or if he would even want to. The more she pondered this, the more her naive hopefulness turned to doubt and sadness. "I'm so stupid. No one really cares about me anymore." She muttered to herself. In her misery, she put her head in her hands and tried to block out the world once more. Her pity was interrupted, however, by the sound of a young boys voice above her.

"Aggie?" The little girl looked up and saw Norman standing over her with a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a surprised look on his face. Her unhappy look quickly turned into a beaming smile and she leaped up and tackled him to the ground with a warm hug. Norman giggled and embraced her as the two of them layed next to each other grinning from ear to ear.  
"What are you doing here?" Norman implored. "I thought you left." Agatha continued to smile at him. "I came back." Norman smiled in return and asked. "Well, I'm happy to see you, but why did you come back?" The young witch stared into Norman's light blue eyes.

"I came back for you."

_Authors Note: If you are reading this, then that means you made it to the end of my first chapter. I have recently become obsessed with ParaNorman and the whole mythology behind it. Particularly, the relationship between Norman and Agatha. I know it isn't perfect, but I enjoy writing it and will continue to do so on a daily basis. I only planned to write this as a one-part thing, but decided to keep it up until I run out of ideas. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to the next couple of chapters. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughts Afterlife: Part 2**

**Written by Warden Freeman**

"You came back… for me?" Agatha nodded and stared at Norman's confused face. "Yes, of course. Is that okay?" "Y-yeah. That's great!" Norman said enthusiastically. Secretly he had wanted her to come back, after his time previously spent with her was very brief. They continued to smile at each other until Agatha broke the silence and asked. "You have flowers." Norman looked down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands and laughed nervously. "Yeah… they were supposed to be for you. Well, I was going to put them under your tree but… most of them died anyway." He rubbed the back of his head and blushed. The young girl giggled and took the withering flowers from him. "I love them. Thank you." As the two stood on the same ground, one question hung overhead for the both of them. What now? Agatha had returned from her slumber, but she could only stay on this earth for a short amount of time. The separation between the living and the dead had to be just that. And even though she knew this, Agatha wanted to spend as much of her time she had left with Norman. "So. How long can you stay?" She asked, wanting to hear the best from him. "Ah, well. I actually have to go now. It's really late and I just snuck out to get these flowers to you. I didn't know you would still be… around… Norman blushed again and stared at the ground. Sorry." Agatha gave a sad look and turned away. "Oh. That's okay…" "But… I'll come back." He said as soon as he heard the disappointment in her voice. Agatha looked up at the boy and took his hands in hers. "You promise?" She asked quietly. As the two looked into each others eyes, Norman noticed tears start to form in Agatha's. "I-I promise." She gave a faint smile at his response, moved her body closer to hers, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Stunned, all Norman could do was slowly walk away from her, almost in regret, and head down the narrow path lit only by the light of the moon.

Now that Norman was gone, Agatha was alone again. Only this time, she didn't want to be. She sighed and sat down under the tree, wishing he were there to comfort her. "He'll be back. I know he will."

With that, she closed her eyes and waited.

_Authors Note: And another chapter is up, albeit a rather short one. Because it is the holidays, I will be taking a short break from writing and I will resume before the year is out at the earliest. Special thanks to all the "Norgatha" fans out there who have read this story, and I hope to continue it soon. _


	3. The End

**Thoughts Afterlife Part: 3**

**Written by Warden Freeman**

Agathas' eyes fluttered open as the light of the early morning seeped through the branches of the massive tree. She sleepily started to shake herself awake when she was greeted by Norman, who was lying down in front of her, asleep. She smiled at her friend and carefully put her hand on his shoulder. Without warning, he jolted awake, sending Agatha to scurry back to the tree. "I'm so s-sorry!" Norman stammered as he stared at her with wide eyes. "It's okay. Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. "Y-yeah…" Agatha scooted closer to him. "About what?" Norman face put on a downcast look and he turned away from her gaze. "Nothing. It was nothing." Noticing the sadness in his voice, Agatha quickly changed the subject. "Come on. Lets go for a walk." She grabbed his hand and playfully pulled him from off the ground. Norman gave an almost regrettable smile and followed behind the girl as they left the woods for the first time together.

While they were walking together, Norman noticed that Agatha was changing. Her usual gloomy appearance began to form into more light and color, and the darkness that was usually present in her eyes was replaced with a bright glow of happiness. Norman couldn't help but smile at her as they walked hand in hand down the empty streets of his town. Agatha noticed him staring at her and returned a smile back to him. Their moment of joy was interrupted, however, by a group of older kids that came up in front of Norman and stopped him dead in his tracks. "'Sup freak." Norman sighed. "What do you want, Alvin." The bully smirked. "Nothing from you, loser. Where you headed? Gonna talk to ghosts some more?" Agatha cowered behind Norman's back. "Leave her alone. Why don't you just go away." Norman retorted back with a shaky voice. The group laughed and Alvin pushed Norman to the ground. "So you are still talking to them. Where are they, huh Norman? Think they are going to protect you?" Norman fell to the floor and scrambled to get up. "J-just leave her alone!" The group continued to laugh and push and shove Norman around, leaving a frightened-looking Agatha cowering against a wall. As they proceeded with their onslaught on the young boy, Agatha felt anger boiling inside her body. "Go away." She said quietly, feeling her eyes shake and her hands clench into fists. "Go… away…" Her face began to tremble and erupt into a light yellow color and crack like lightning.

"I said… Go away!"

The bullies turned quickly only to see a blast of force push them away from Norman and back into the ally they came from. Norman slowly got up from the ground and stared at Agatha with wide eyes before falling back down in shock. Agatha sighed, picked him up, and began to carry him back to the woods.

Norman woke up under the tree, bleary eyed and numb, but alive. He wasn't sure what exactly happened after the bullies had attacked him, but he was just happy it was over. He leaned his head to the left and saw Agatha resting against his shoulder. He put his hands on her leg and gently shook her. "Aggie. Wake up." The girl slowly opened her eyes, looked at Norman, and gave him a weak smile. "Hi there… Norman…" She said slowly. Norman expression turned confused. "Are… are you okay, Aggie?" "Yes, I'm… fine." She coughed and tried to hide her down trodden face. Norman cocked an eyebrow and looked her over. "No, you're not. What's wrong?" Agatha turned away from his gaze and quietly started to cry. "I… I think I'm… dying…" Norman's concerned face turned to shock. "But… why? I though… I mean, weren't you already… dead? Didn't you make it… better?" Agatha tried to laugh at his comment but it came out as more of an exasperated choke. "You can't make death better, Norman." Eye's becoming misty at her words, Norman asked her. "But… how are you here with me? How are you doing this?" Agatha turned towards him, exposing her sad face and wet eyes. "I can use my powers to stay on this place. But… I wasn't sure how long I could keep it up, now I know… I can't." Norman shook his head as he tried to stop his tears from leaving his eyes. "No… I-I don't want you to go." Sobbing uncontrollably now, Agatha responded. "I can't stay. I c-can't." The light from before started to slowly creep up into her body as the two cried. "I need you, Aggie. I… I love you. Please… Don't…" As Agathas' body continued to flood with light, she grabbed onto Norman and held him. "I love you too…" They held each other as the light quickly enveloped her entire form, causing her to evaporate into a thin wisp of dust. Her ghostly form looked down at Norman and whispered.

"I'm sorry."

The ghostly apparition soon disappeared, leaving Norman alone, sitting under the tree where the girl he loved was buried.

_Authors Note: This concludes the short but bittersweet story I wrote for one of my favorite movies of all time. However, this is not the end. I will write a short epilogue soon and leave it as a companion to the finish off this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. For a little added extra thing, if you listen to the song "The Other Side of Mt. Heart Attack" by the band Liars while reading this last chapter, you will hopefully get a few added feels, as I did when I was writing. Thanks again for reading! _


End file.
